


adora-bee

by thrwsaby



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrwsaby/pseuds/thrwsaby
Summary: "which bug do you think i am?''. softly, Andy ask."you're adorable as a bee."
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	adora-bee

**Author's Note:**

> hey!, this is my first fic on the platform. i hope you enjoy my awkward work.  
> have a good night/evening reading, pal!
> 
> (it's short, but no that much. plus, english isn't my born language -- but i've tried my best!)

_"Joe Trohman was a weird kid."_  
thats the first thing every one says about him during high school.  
  
he don't talk much in public. and when he does, they seemed not have an end.  
and joe's classmates hate those endless-talks with his knowledge on bugs and kiwi birbs.  
  
nevertheless, joe didn't give a shit to people troughs about his persona.   
  
but for Andy Hurley was pretty cute.  
he likes to hear the reasoning of bees, spiders and ants... how he explains it with that adorable lisp...

  
Joe knows Andy stays with for pitty.  
it may or not hurts Joe a bit some times; but not sufficient for stoped the curly kid's fascination.   
  
  
_one day;_  
the two pals was holding a quiet chatting.  
Joe simply was talking with his friend about random things - but at the end it fell again in bugs and birbs talks.  
  
"joe", the ginger boy muttered, gaining the opposite attention. "which bug do you think i am?'' softly, Andy ask to him.  
  
Joseph freeze for a moment to think. meanwhile Andrew taste his strawberry yogurt, avoiding the contrary boy gaze for a bit.  
  
"i think..." the jewish took andy's chin, to look into his cloudy eyes. "you're adorable as a bee can't be. _you're so adora-bee_ , Andrew."  
the aforesaid felt a lightly flush on his freckled cheeks.  
"d.. do you r-really think i am cute?"  
  
when the curly kissed his forehead and stroked his knuckles; Andy thought that was the answer.   
"yes."  
  
( ｡◕‿◕｡✿)  
  
 _«your voice still being my honey, every morning._  
 _like a bee, your soft buzz keep me safe and sane._  
 _please, don't intoxicate me with your lovely sounds.»_  
  
Andy opened his eyes when the raspy -yet- soft voice stopped.  
Joe pouted at the end of his song. it did not convinced him at all. maybe andy did.  
"i could improve a little that part.'' he muttered to himself. "but nevermind, what do you think babe--"  
  
Andrew took him by the cheeks to kiss Joe's peeled-lips corner, and blandly caressed the top of his chocolate curls. Joe, on the other hand, grabbed his boyfriend's waist, gently stroked.  
  
thought that was the answer.  
"yes." Andy spoke against his lips.


End file.
